poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dark Stars
The Dark Stars (AKA The Mermaids) are a group of sea ponies who have been known to cause trouble with their singing. Their leader is some creature named Tenebrosum Lucosia who leads them to discover a group of boys who are the boyfriends of the Mane 6. Bio The Dark Stars went to Canterlot High to make everyone compete for the Friendship Cup and adore them. When Evil Ryan and two of his bandmates sang the song "Shine Like Rainbows", they and Ryan and the Dazzlings entered the Friendship Olympics to compete for the Friendship Cup and puts Ryan under their spell to join them as their new member and "Mer-master" with Agalope placing a gem on Ryan's forehead and changed him from himself into a Mer-Siren called Solo Songnote. When Cody asks Ryan if he's ok, Solo tells him that Ryan no longer exists and says "You may now address me as Solo Songnote.". Cody gasps and asks Solo what is he and he replies that he is a Mer-Siren. Cody asks Solo what happend to Ryan but Solo again tells his that Ryan is gone and he's never coming back. Cody asks Solo what did the Dark Stars did to him but Solo says to Cody "Well, Cody, my fellow mermaids put a gem on Ryan's forehead and now I am here.". Then he commanded his three mermaid friends to bring Cody to his side. They do and Cody say good luck to Solo saying "Ryan. My brother." Solo feels touched by Cody's words of kindness and tells Cody that he's sorry. Cody says to Solo if he is his brother, Ryan then says yes and tells him "And I am always going to be." which Cody wonders how did he get the gem. Agalope tells Cody that she gave it to Ryan to make him their mer-master kissing him. The others find out that Ryan is now a mermaid playing for the Wondercolts. Then Sunset tells Ryan about what the Dark Stars are doing. Thomas tries to find a competeting group called the Muses while Crash asks Ryan why is he called Solo Songnote and he replies that his three mermaid friends made him this. The Muses (Dorothy (EG), Rose Roller, Daisy Do-Little, Sweet Swirl, Rachel Rocker and Lilly Lowtide) are their biggest rivals. The young teenage Agalope Agalope is a pink girl and the lead singer of the Dark Stars. She has a large Friendship with Ryan F-Freeman Appearance Radne Radne is a green girl and a backing singer of the Dark Stars along with Piscis. Appearance Relationship with Bertram T. Monkey Piscis Piscis is a blue girl and a backing singer of the Dark Stars along with Radne. She is a friend of Evil Anna, a bandmate of the Cyberlings. Appearance Trivia *They will make their first appearance in Ryan's and Crash's Sports Adventure. *The Dark Stars will help Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess. *The Dark Stars has their mer-master, Solo Songnote. *Agalope has a friendship with Ryan F-Freeman. * * * * Gallery The Dark Stars (Legend of Everfree outfits).png|The Dark Stars in their legend of Everfree outfits Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Original characters Category:OC ponies Category:Singing characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sisters Category:VILLAINS Category:HEROINES Category:Trios Category:Attention-seekers Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Equestrian Mermaids Category:HEROES Category:Characters who can grow pony ears, wings and longer hair when they sing or play music Category:Singing Heroes Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team